


Little Break

by Autumn__al



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Episode: s06e19 I Am My Monster, Spoilers for Episode s06e19 I Am My Monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__al/pseuds/Autumn__al
Summary: She was tired, and by tired I mean exhausted. Even though gems technically don’t need sleep and weren’t even built for it, Peridot felt she could pass out at any moment now. Even when it’s been two whole weeks after Steven’s meltdown, she couldn’t help but worry about him. She wants and has been right by his side this whole time so far, but much to her dismay, she knew she would have to go back to working a little homeschool soon enough. And as much as she hates to admit this to herself, she wasn’t ready.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Little Break

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my google drive and found this lil fic I wrote for a friend a month ago. I actually liked it so I decided to post it here! Do keep in mind that I don't write much but if you have any critique... writing it in the comments would be very much appreciated! Enjoy~

She was tired, and by tired I mean exhausted. Even though gems technically don’t need sleep and weren’t even built for it, Peridot felt she could pass out at any moment now. Even when it’s been two whole weeks after Steven’s meltdown, she couldn’t help but worry about him. She wants and has been right by his side this whole time so far, but much to her dismay, she knew she would have to go back to working a little homeschool soon enough. And as much as she hates to admit this to herself, she wasn’t ready. 

Ever since his meltdown, Peridot has been practically glued to Steven's side. And while overbearing at times, Steven appreciates the company. And while those days with Steven have been fun, for an introvert, they can be really tiring. It doesn’t really help that the rare times she does leave Steven’s side, it’s only to help Bismuth rebuild the front of the house. So she really hasn’t had the chance to take a break or let herself take one, so the thought of going back to little homeschool so soon makes her stomach twist in horrible knots. 

She and Lazuli were on seventh rewatch of Camp Pining Hearts when a familiar hand snapped it’s fingers right in front of her, breaking Peridot from her trance and train of thought. “Are you alright?” Peridot shook her head to get the fog that clouded her vision away, only now being able to truly focus on what was going on around her. She looked directly at Lapis, immediately recognizing the sincere concern in her eyes. “I-” Peridot breaks her gaze and gains a sudden interest in the floor, behind that interest being fear oh how her friend would react. “No..” Lapis lifts Peridot’s face to face her own with her hand, keeping it on her cheek, “Do you… wanna talk about it?” Lapis has certainly leaned on Peridot’s shoulder to cry on many times but as she realizes now, not once has she been Peridot’s shoulder to lean on. With knowledge of this lack of experience, she’s a bit nervous. 

While Peridot didn't move her head to look away, she didn't dare to look into the other's eyes. After taking a deep breathe to find her words, Peridot reluctantly spoke, mumbling, “No, but..” Peridot sighs, “I just wanna sleep.” Lapis moves her hand up in Peridot’s hair, gently running her fingers through her soft locks. Lapis still holding Peridot's face in her other hand, starts to feel a hot liquid brush up against her thumb. Realizing Peridot was tearing up, she gently brushes the tears away, settling to rubbing her cheek with her thumb in the mean time. Peridot blushes. “Okay.. I- I know how hard it is right now with what's going on and... I-it might be like that for a while. But.. maybe, that's okay.” As hard as Peridot was trying to stop them, the tears started to flow. She began wracking with sobs, the stress, pain, and guilt all crashing down on her at once. Peridot leans into Lapis' hand, trying to find any sort of comfort in the cold in her heart, craving more of the warmth in Lazuli's hand. Lapis takes the hand away and before Peridot could make a noise of protest, she wrapped her arms around her. Peridot squeezed back, clutching onto Lapis' back. As Peridot finally let it all out, Lapis was whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Encouraging to let it all out as she knows how painful it is to keep it inside. And that sometimes.. You need to feel that emotion to let it go.

A few minutes go by and it seems Peridot has started to calm down. Finally breaking the silence, Lapis hoarsely says,

"Hey."

Peridot, having her face buried in Lapis' chest softly makes a noise of acknowledgement.

"You wanted to try sleeping... right?" Lapis softly squeezes her hand.

Peridot nods.

"Where?"

"Here."

Peridot snuggles closer to Lapis, trying to get close to her as possible, craving more of her warmth. Lapis sighs, dragging her and Peridot in a lying position. Still hugging her, Lazuli relaxes, closing her eyes and letting exhaustion take over. Today was a long day, for both of them. It's been a long week in general. As Lapis' snoring starts lulling Peridot to sleep she starts thinking that maybe... just maybe, she deserved this little break.


End file.
